


Catharsis

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Día 2: Confesión, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Week, M/M, Post-Canon, post-hope:side
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: La verdadera esperanza siempre la encontrarían en el otro y en ellos mismos.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456
Kudos: 6





	Catharsis

—¡Es lo más estupido que pude oír! —gritó Hinata, indignado y enfurecido por la actualización que le había dado Naegi, golpeó la pared más cercana para liberar un poco las sensaciones pesadas que lo carcomían. Su puño formó una abertura precisa y limpia. Pero el estruendo fue suficiente para espantar a sus compañeros.

La academia Kibougamine volvería.

Un ambiente tenso e incómodo se generó en la habitación central del barco. Jaberwoock ya no era un lugar seguro, si regresaban se convertirían en un blanco fácil. No obstante, para mantenerlos vigilados, Naegi se comunicaba con ellos, y luego de la video llamada que compartieron, el resultado no fue grato. Hinata no era el único que no estaba contento, el resto de la clase lucía disconforme. Incluso Saionji que aprovecharía una situación como esta para soltar un desagradable comentario, sabría que aquello solo empeoraría todo, no se arriesgaría a echarle gasolina a la llamarada de furia que invadía el castaño.

Komaeda permanecía con la cabeza baja y los labios tensos, apretados en línea recta, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, extraviado en su reflexiones. Distintas ideas y emociones martillando su cabeza y corazón.

Debía de estar feliz, ¿verdad? El símbolo de la esperanza que él tanto amo durante tanto tiempo sería reconstruida, la responsable de inculcarle sus ideologías y seguia al pie de la letra al creer correctas. Resurgiría de las cenizas con la gracia de un ave fénix gracias a Makoto Naegi, la 'Esperanza Definitiva', todo apuntaba a un buen augurio, la academia se encontraba en buenas manos...

Eran excelentes noticias, entonces...

¿Por qué sólo sentía amargura y frialdad en su garganta?

El sonido del archivo de Kibougamine chocando contra el suelo del Octágono hizo eco su cabeza. La risa burlona de Monokuma también surcó su mente, en esos momentos no entendía a qué se debía su actitud... Ahora era todo claro.

—H-Hey, Hinata... No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Souda, nervioso. Su amigo del alma solía mostrar esa clase de comportamiento cuando la situación lo abrumaba demasiado, ¿sería bueno aligerarla?

—¡Es más que malo! —Hajime continuaba alzando la voz, sus ojos ardiendo en furia e incluso odio, el mecánico tembló, asustado— ¡Es como un jodido chiste de mal gusto!

—Hinata-san, tranquilizate —solicitó diplomáticamente Sonia, resistiendo el impulso de también elevar la voz, pero aquello era un recurso que una princesa nunca debía usar—. No creo que Naegi-san haya tenido esa intención.

Chasqueando la lengua, no tenia ganas de dialogar con ellos. No lo comprenderían. Fueron bendecidos con talento y sus cuerpos vistieron ese uniforme marrón prestigioso. Hajime abandonó el sitio cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza, el choque aturdió los oídos del resto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el albino lo siguió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Hinata-kun...—el tacto de la mano de Komaeda encima de los puños trémulos del aludido ocasionó que se tornaran quietos y volvieran a ser manos relajadas.

—Komaeda... —giró levemente la cabeza a su dirección, al albino se le encogió el corazón un poco. Ya no lucía furioso como instantes previos, reflejaba mucha melancolía y... Tristeza—. Vayamos a mi habitación.

—De acuerdo...—asintió con lentitud sin soltarlo, Hinata correspondió el gesto.

Caminaron en silencio y sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento, al entrar se sentaron en el borde de la cama. No encendieron las luces, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto formando un ambiente tranquilizador e incluso hasta romántico, pero no era la situación adecuada para disfrutar esa oportunidad. Hinata no demoró en interrogarlo.

—¿Qué piensas del informe de Naegi?

—Es... Repentino. Jamás creí que volvería a escuchar ese nombre

—Sí, yo tambien lo creía... Era mejor enterrarlo en el olvido. Nunca fue algo bueno.—un sitio lleno de mentiras, Hinata sentía vergüenza por su 'antiguo yo' que estimaba bastante ese lugar, creer que asistir ahí te hacía ser un héroe o una celebridad...

Solo se convertían una victima más. No obstante...

—Confió en Naegi-kun.

—¡Justo ese es el problema! —Hinata separó rápidamente su mano de la de Komaeda como si estuviera hecha de magma, el albino manejó la punzada de dolor que esa acción le ocasionó en el corazón. El castaño se levantó y se posicionó cerca de la ventana, creando distancia con el suertudo, éste de manera momentánea mordió sus labios—. Naegi no será el director para siempre, aparecerá un día alguien igual o incluso peor que Enoshima, ¡¿Acaso ignoró una posibilidad tan obvia?! Tan brillante no es para ser 'La Esperanza Definitiva'.

—No creo que eso sea el caso —contestó Komaeda irguiéndose también y acercándose al otro chico con pasos lentos pero seguros, manteniéndole la mirada a Hajime. Eran nulos los rasgos de debilidad, su postura era firme y muy pocos podrían resistir la frialdad de esos ojos, en especial el rojo—. Kirigiri-san está de su lado, es muy probable que juntos hayan formado un plan para evitar ese resultado. Ellos formaron parte de un coliseo académico, ¿sabes?

—¿Y eso qué? Existirá un curso de reserva al que usaran como gana...

—Ni siquiera permitiste a Naegi-kun dar detalles, no sabes si de verdad existirá un curso de reserva o si será una escuela mixta. Impedirán que una tragedia se repita.

El silencio se manifestó al acabar de exponer su punto de vista, el sonido de las olas y el murmullo del viento. Y quizás, también la sinfonía de sus alterados corazones.

—Comprendo que estés enojado...

—No, no lo haces —masculló Hajime cortando su oración—. «El Fanboy Definitivo», te autoproclamabas así cuando se trataba de esa escuela de mierda, ¿qué podrías enten...?

El oso monocromo burlesco de sus memorias volvió a aparecer, su carcajada aturdiéndole los tímpanos como la interferencia de una televisión.

"Que de entre todos los alumnos, alguien como tú sea el que consiga los perfiles..."

Justamente por eso, él...

—¡Sé más de lo que piensas! —interrumpió exclamando Komaeda, sin poder tolerar ni una palabra más. Un halo de sorpresa se presentó en el rostro de Hinata, yacía acostumbrado a la voz sosegada y suave del albino, le era extraña esa faceta. No obstante, notó que él lo impulso a replicar de esa forma. No le gustaba discutir con él, Nagito no era el responsable de su frustración. Hinata se reprochó al haberlo despreciado así e intentó colocar sus manos en los temblorosos hombros del albino, mas éste prosiguió—. Esa vez... No solo me suicidé para eliminarlos por haber sido seres crueles que tiñeron al mundo de los colores de la desesperación... La academia que presumía ser el núcleo de la esperanza en el mundo que tanto apreciaba y aferraba... Realmente era todo lo contrario. —explicó, la amargura sofocó a Hajime al saber ese hecho. De alguna forma, Komaeda siempre lograba entenderlo antes que él lo hiciera.

Permaneciendo cabizbajo, impediendo que Hinata pudiera ver su expresión, Komaeda seguía reflexionando, había leído con sumo detalle y atención cada palabra de los registros, el mismo dolor de cabeza que padecio en esa ocasión, volvió. Los lideres de ese colegio no eran personas que encarnaban el bien absoluto que tanto amaba, sus espíritus yacian invadidos de arrugas y sus huesos se constituían de avaricia con entrañas putrefactas.

Ese tema lo cansaba, dejándole el paladar con sabor a leche caducada, resistía las ganas de vomitar.

La maldad siempre le asquearía.

Rememoró la cuestión que le formuló Monokuma al entregarle el documento, ¿Afortunado o desafortunado? El albino seguía considerándose lo primero. Incluso si conllevaba dolor, Komaeda era un amante de la verdad. Por eso, su mente se redujo a añicos cuando se enteró acerca de los Vestigios de la Desesperación y el Proyecto Kamukura; se le revolvió el estómago al leer las pruebas con lujo de detalles a los que se sometió un sujeto común, los científicos no lo veían como un humano en lo más mínimo. Jugaron a ser dioses con él. Eso era algo que una persona, talentosa o normal, no se merecía.

La sensación empeoró al saber que Hinata fue ese sujeto.

Algo que provenga de ese sitio y de las personas que lo manejaron, jamás sería esperanza.

—¿Komaeda...? —habló Hinata, pero el aludido no alcanzó a oírlo, estaba demasiado hundido en sus cavilaciones.

Esa escuela jugó con sus sueños y anhelos, manipulándolo y corrompiéndolo... Si no fuera por la maravilla del programa Nuevo Mundo, la existencia de la persona que amaba con todo su corazón habría sido borrada permanentemente.

Kibougamime casi le arrebataba al responsable de su felicidad y libertad.

Ante esa realización, Komaeda aprisionó a Hinata en un repentino abrazo que los empujó a la cama. Ambos fueron traicionados por ese lugar que en realidad encarnaba a la desesperación. En realidad, Enoshima Junko no había hecho casi nada, ese sitio ya estaba podrido y roto. Ella tan sólo utilizó los fragmentos para esparcir caos.

Estando tan cerca de Hinata, logro verlas, los mechones marrones ocultaban bastante bien esa constelación de angustia permanente, la marca del pasado donde los bisturís de esos fantasmas despreciables rasgaron su cabeza, los dedos pálidos se deslizaron de manera lenta sobre la cicatriz, percibió al chico debajo suyo estremecerse un poco.

—Odio Kibougamine —confesó Komaeda cerca de su oído, avergonzándose de si mismo en los instantes donde elogiaba ese colegio, preso de la ignorancia, su cuerpo se sacudía de ira—. La odio con todo mi corazón.

«¿Q-Qué...?»

La mente de Hajime se detuvo por un instante, sus ojos expandidos en asombro al oír esas palabras, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus oídos eran sumamente finos, imposibilitando cualquier margen de error. Lo dicho por el albino era real; la ira y firmeza en su voz era palpable, fluian desde su honesto corazón. La sincronización de sentimientos provocó que Hinata terminara liberando más emociones que aprisionaba.

—¡Esos bastardos engañaron a mis padres y a mi para hacerme su maldita rata de laboratorio!—se aferró a Komaeda como si fuera un salvavidas que evitaba que se ahogara en el mar de sus temores más profundos que se esforzó en aprisionar. Rechinó los dientes al recordar la última oración que escuchó de sus podridas bocas antes de cerrar la cápsula que lo convertiría en alguien nuevo... fueron mentirosos hasta el final. La imagen de sus padres volvió a presentarse en su mente.

—¡Ni siquiera sé si están vivos! Puede que incluso...

—No lo sabemos —lo detuvo el suertudo, y juntó sus frentes para impulsar que sus miradas se encontraran—, hasta que no los veas con tus propios ojos no puedes darlo por hecho. —el albino habló por experiencia. Su voz a los siete años resonó en sus recuerdos, el fuego rodeándolo y el humo dificultando la visibilidad del entorno al igual que le quemaba los pulmones... pero su suerte ocasionó que la lluvia disminuyera el humo y un relámpago alumbró el trágico entorno.

Y ahí estaban ellos...

La sangre, los cuerpos carbonizados, el olor a carne humana y tela quemándose...

Ese panorama seguía arrancándole el sueño a pesar de los años. Si aún existía esa esperanza de que los padres de Hinata estuvieran vivos, era bueno aferrarse a ella. Y sin importar el resultado, Komaeda estaría a su lado; listo para festejar o consolarlo.

—Tenemos mucha suerte, pueden estar allá afuera —Nagito volvió a agarrar las manos bronceadas y las apretó con suavidad para enfatizar sus próximas palabras, Hinata adquirió calma una vez más por su tacto de arena reconfortante, sus voz siendo brisa fresca en su rostro—. Te ayudaré a buscarlos...

Los orbes heterocronomicos se cristalizaron levemente y una sonrisa se esbozó en su faz.

—Discúlpame... —Hinata refugió su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Komaeda—. No debi gritarte, tan solo buscabas ayudarm...

—Entiendo...—acarició con suavidad las hebras morenas. Por culpa de los ideales que marcaba ese colegio, él dijo cosas hirientes también. Incluso ahora seguía recriminándose. Aprendió que la esperanza podía surgir de las personas comunes y la desesperación en las talentosas, el origen no importaba realmente—. Yo tambien me dis...

La boca de Hinata pegándose a la suya, lo calló. Hajime era el frío amigable en el invierno, las noches amables y sin pesadillas en su oscuridad.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez, no necesitas hacerlo de nuevo. —Nagito sonrió con suavidad y se acurrucó en la cama junto a Hinata. Éste pasó sus dedos sobre las hebras níveas, concentrándose en la tersa y esponjosa forma.

Komaeda toqueteó con delicadeza los mechones enmarañados y Hinata se sintió somnoliento en su tacto encandilado, todo recuerdo viejo que lo atormentaba, desaparecía bajo las uñas de Nagito sobre su piel. Hinata deslizó sus labios lentamente sobre las palmas de sus manos cerca de su rostro y el suertudo soltó una risita tímida.

Nagito besó el bordeado de cicatrices y sintió cómo se juntaban sus partes rotas.

Incluso con Kibougamine existiendo una vez más, ya no significaría lo mismo para ellos. En medio del abrazo, un solo pensamiento cruzó en la mente de ambos; la verdadera esperanza siempre la encontrarían en el otro y en ellos mismos. 

[.....]

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea que venia teniendo en mente desde hace muuuuucho tiempo! Muuucho tiempo! Y al fin la tienen aquí! Siempre me pareció incorrecto que hicieran HPA otra vez, pero bueno, Ko es optimista como siempre y tiene razón, no dieron detalles. Así que... bueh (? Pero igual Ko y Hinata le arrugan un poco la boca a Naegi uwu
> 
> Nos vemos mañana! Gracias por leer!


End file.
